When a bicycle rider is riding long distance and/or at a higher speed, for example, in a bicycle race, it is frequently desirable for the rider to assume a position where the upper part of his body or torso extends generally parallel to the road surface to obtain a streamlined position for reducing wind resistance. This position is also desirable for a long distance bicycle rider in that it permits more of the rider's body weight to be supported by the rider's arms so that all of the rider's weight is not concentrated on the bicycle seat. While riding in a streamlined position, the bicycle rider needs to tilt his head upwardly to view the path for the bicycle and to avoid any problem with an object within or close to the path. Frequently, the rider experiences neck and/or lower back pain as a result of riding a long distance with the head tilted upwardly for viewing the bicycle path.
The problem of a long distance bicycle rider having neck and/or lower back pain has been recognized for many years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,316 discloses different forward view mirror devices for use on bicycles. However, after analyzing the different optical devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,316, it is apparent that the devices do not provide certain desirable features. For example, it is desirable for a forward view mirror system to be mounted on the centerline of a bicycle and forwardly of the handlebar and its center support post or gooseneck. It is also desirable for each reflecting surface or mirror to be independently adjustable and for the two reflecting mirrors to be adjustable as a unit in order to accommodate bicycles of various sizes and riders of various sizes and enable the rider to select the optimum position for each mirror. In addition, a forward view mirror system should minimize additional wind resistance as well as minimize the weight added to the bicycle.